Any last words
by Mi55-b3cca
Summary: A little one shot between harry & draco after the war... sounds better than it really is. please R&R i would love to hear whay you all think  draco gets thrown into prison and harry tries to help but only makes matters worse.. might make this a sure yet


**A/N - hey guys and girls this is just a lil harry/draco one shot... depending on reviews i might make it into an actual story but we'll see... **

**so please read and let me know what you think **

**Any last words**

**Draco new this was the end. He told himself over and over. Repeating the words till they was drilled into his head. He knew he would never see daylight again. Well not at least while he was alive. Maybe one day when he rotted to death or he finally went insane. He stared out the bar of his cell looking to see if he knew the face of the piercing cry's that echoed off the stone cold walls as the dementors dragged them off. **

**He knew without looking who it would be. Heavy steel doors shut behind them shutting off the cells from the main part of the prison. Draco's heart sank. He leaned against the stone wall and sank to the dirty floor of his cell. Putting his head in his hand and refusing to cry. **

**With them having just dragged his father off for the kiss. Draco knew it wouldn't take long before they came back for him. He tried his best to think of other things. He couldn't think of his mother because she had fled after the war with her lover and nobody knew where she had fled to. He couldn't think of his friends because they had already been dragged off to be tortured for information or worse the kiss. **

**The steel door clanged open and Draco's heart began to beat in his ears and he heard the footsteps walk down the corridor towards him. He knew his time was short. He just thought that he would at least have a few more hours. He knew the footsteps had stopped outside his cell. But he didn't dare look up. **

**If he was going to die, he would at least do it with the last bit of dignity he had. He reluctantly looked over to bar side of his cell awaiting his death. But what he saw made everything ten times as worse. He got up and walked over to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he spat at his guest. The other man smirked "looks like you need my help Malfoy" was all the other man said looking rather smug. **

**He quickly looked away from him and said "what pray tell me Potter, makes you think I need help from **_**you"**_** Potter's smirk grew as his eye glistened with amusement. "Well **_**Draco**_**" Harry met his eye "just be lucky I pulled some strings and find that I actually got Kingsley to give you a trial" the smugness had left his face. But Draco wouldn't dare take him seriously. "Why Potter" he asked the darker haired man. **

**Harry shrugged his shoulder but didn't say anything for a moment. "Because Draco. I don't think you should have to witness being put though the kiss for your fathers doing" Harry looked away. Moments of silence filled the corridors for a change. And Draco could hear more footsteps walking his way. **

**He turned to look at his next visitor. If he could really call him that. Kingsley stood there looking as nervous as anything. Draco couldn't blame him. "Mr Malfoy. Can you stand at the other side of the cell facing the wall with your hands behind your back? If you make any sudden movements we will hex you" Kingsley said opening the cell door and walking in with his wand drawn followed by two others. **

**Draco did as he was told not wanting to make matters worse than they already were. He watched as Kingsley whipped his wand and a ring of light blue fire encircled his hands. He knew what this was. It was like handcuffs but if one was to try and move their hands they would get a slight shock and then slowly start to burn away the flesh at one wrist. So Draco held his hands the best he could. **

**After this was done Draco followed the men and Harry out thought the corridor though the steel door and though the floo and into one of the court rooms at the Ministry. Kingsley led Draco over to the only chair in the centre of the room and replaced his handcuffs with a heavy metal pair with a chain that linked to the floor. **

**Draco knew that Harry was in the room he had the feeling of being watched but he couldn't see the darker haired man. The meeting began shortly after. Question after question were fired off at the blond. He only just managed to keep up answering each question as another was asked. **

**This seemed to go on forever until the judge came up with a solution. Everyone in the room was silence as they listened to the judge's verdict. All thirty three members of the council saw him as guilty now the judge had to declare it. Draco looked at all the council members with a pleading look in his eye. They all turned away with disgusted look on their faces. **

**The judge came back fifteen minutes later. He announced Draco as guilty. Draco looked at him and saw nothing but determination on his face. "please sir I did nothing wrong" Draco pleaded with him but the judge wouldn't have any of it. Draco looked across the room and finally laid eyes on Harry. Before two men dragged the blond back to his cell to await the kiss. "I'll get you out of this" he caught the mouthed words from Harry. **

**Draco gave up on all hope of Harry getting him out of Azkaban. It had been a month since the trail and Draco had heard nothing from him. But he suspected that Harry was trying because he thought he would have gone straight for the kiss. Instead they threw him back into his dingy cell and left him there. **

…**.four months later…**

**Draco was sprawled on his bed with his hands clasped behind his head. With a smirk plastered on his face and tapping a booted foot on the bar at the bottom of his bed. Counting the seconds, until he knew that the footsteps were going to stop outside his cell. He could hear all the other inmates calling out to him but Draco didn't say anything. He knew the game by now and nothing would happen when an officer walked on deck. **

**The footsteps stopped and without thinking Draco said "nice to see you Potter" for a nineteen year old male. And for this instance he knew it was Potter. He took his chance and glanced over at the front side of his cell. There stood Potter in all his glory. Potter smirked at him. **

**Harry took something out his robed and passed it thought the bars to Draco. He took it and examined it. He noted that it was some sort of clock. "Well don't stand there staring all day. Put it on" Potter snapped at him. Draco did as he was told hesitating a second before disappearing right before anyone could say anything. **

**Potter opened the cell door to let him out. He waited a moment till he felt Draco past him. Harry looked the cell and led the way out. They reached the steel door. As soon as they went to open it. There stood Kingsley looking rather annoyed at Harry. "Potter what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Harry didn't say anything and this got to Kingsley for some reason. **

**Draco didn't know what to do. So he pulled of the invisibility cloak. "Draco what have you done?" Potter snapped at him. Draco realised his mistake without thinking. Potter was trying to save his life and putting his own in danger. **

**Kingsley snapped at his followers to get backup. They were going to need it because both Harry and Draco weren't going to go down without a fight. What felt like forever they all seemed to throw hexes and curses at each other. Both Harry and Draco having disarmed and cursed twenty of so Aurors. **

**They were greatly outnumbered. Thinking this was it the end the turned themselves in. Draco was escorted back to his cell. After he watched Harry being dragged off in the other direction and Kingsley chuckling "any last words Potter?" that was the last thing Draco heard from Kingsley as the bars of his cell clanged together where he knew he would surly stay now for the rest of his life. **


End file.
